Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the novel use of sulfinyl-carboxylic acids as sequestrants and detergent builders in the place of polyphosphates.
Since polyphosphates are known to cause eutrophication of bodies of water in which they are found, various candidates have been proposed in their stead in detergent formulations. One suggested replacement, nitriloacetic acid, performs satisfactorily but the suspected formation of carcinogenic intermediates during its biological degradation limits its acceptance.
To replace polyphosphates in a detergent formulation a compound must possess several characteristics. It must be biodegradable but must remain stable in hard water. It must inhibit lime-soap precipitation when used in excess over calcium ions. It must be odor-compatible with other detergent compositions components while remaining stable at ambient temperature.